GOT7 Story
by Maknae Yugyeom Fanfiction
Summary: berisi kumpulan OneShoot tentang GOT7 dengan tema pure BrotherShip. Chapter 2 UPDATE! Bambam baru mengakui keselahannya setelah 2 bulan. apa kesalahan bambam dan apakah Jackson juga Jaebum memaafkan adik mereka itu? penasaran? silahkan baca..RnR GOT7 IGOT7 Forever. Sorry for bad summary
1. Our Hyper Maknae

Ketika Yugyeom Lelah

SBS Gayo Daejeon hari pertama telah selesai, GOT7 telah menampilkan performance yang memukau dengan background water VCR mereka. Dan sekarang setelah free dance di ending acara, member GOT7 dapat beristirahat sebentar di backstage sebelum mereka pulang. Terlihat maknae GOT7 yang bertubuh bongsor dengan wajah cute kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang seakan habis lomba lari. Bagaimana tidak, selama free dance tadi ia menari dengan sangat bersemangat bahkan dia yang paling semangat.

"hah..hah…hah" yugyeom mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil sesekali mengulurkan lidahnya membuat hyung-hyungnya yang sedari tadi mengamatinya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan maknae mereka.

"lelah kan?" JB tersenyum geli sambil mengusak rambut yugyeom. JB sangat mengetahui betapa lelahnya adik nya ini. Karena saat dipanggung tadi dia dan membernya sudah –tersenyum geli dan tertawa- melihat tingkah maknae nya itu, bahkan member BTOB dan member GB juga BB lainnya ada yang ikut memperhatikan tingkah hyper maknae mereka yang tidak dapat berhenti dance ketika mendengar musik yang diputar. Padahal junior juga sempat beberapa kali merangkul yugyeom agar maknae mereka diam sedikit tapi yugyeom selalu melepaskan diri dan hanyut kembali dalam musik juga gerakan badannya.

Yugyeom mengganguk kan kepalanya pelan, ia terlihat sangat letih dan itu mengundang kekehan dari hyungnya. "ini minum gyeomie" Youngjae mengulurkan minuman kearah yugyeom yang langsung diambil dan diteguk oleh namja bertubuh bongsor itu.

"ya ampun pelan-pelan gyeom-ah" junior menghapus air yang meleleh keluar dan mengaliri dagu yugyeom dengan handuk yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Mark, Jackson dan Bambam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Maknae mereka satu ini memang selalu membuat mereka tidak habis pikir. Dipanggung sangat hyper active sekarang malah seperti ayam sakit karena kelelahan. Tapi mereka memaklumi itu. Mereka memang telah menguras tenaga di acara hari ini. Jadi wajar bagi maknae mereka jika sangat kelelahan terlebih ia yang lebih banyak menggerakan tubuhnya saat dipanggung tadi.

"hyung..gyeomie capek.. ngantuk.. gyeomie mau tidur" yugyeom –memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu junior yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Junior mengusap surai lembut yugyeom pelan "kita kembali kedorm dulu gyeomie, baru tidur" ucapnya sambil terus mengusap surai maknae nya. Junior dan lainnya sudah hapal dengan tingkah yugyeom yang akan menjadi manja ketika dia kelelahan. Dan jangan lupa ketika ia sakit sifat manja maknae mereka itu menjadi 3x lipat dan untungnya maknae mereka ini sedang tidak dalam keadaan sakit.

"sebaiknya kita siap-siap kembali kedorm JB" sahut mark.

JB menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah anak-anak bereskan barang kalian dan setelah itu kita akan pulang"

"Hyuunggg~" Yugyeom merengek ketika junior ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"hyung mau bereskan barang hyung dulu, kamu duduk dulu disini biar barang kamu hyung juga yang bereskan." Ucap junior.

"sini lepas jaketnya, nanti ganti bajunya didorm biar hyung yang bilang sama noona –stylist mereka- dan manager hyung" sahut JB. Yugyeom menuruti kata hyung yang sekaligus leadernya itu. Ia melepas jaketnya dengan wajah lesu dan mengantuk yang sangat kentara. Member yang lain memperhatikan raut wajah maknae mereka dan dengan mempercepat kegiatan beres-beres mereka. Mereka tidak tega dengan maknaenya yang terlihat capek dan ngantuk.

"situ tiduran dulu gyeomie, katanya capek" sahut Jackson yang tidak tega melihat raut capek dan ngantuk adik kesayangannya itu.

Akhirnya yugyeom menidurkan tubuhnya disofa sambil sesekali menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai berair.

-o0o-

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit membereskan barang dan mengganti pakaian biasa –setelah sebelumya pakai pakaian perfom-. Mereka –minus yugyeom- sudah siap pulang kedorm. Saat kembali ke ruang backstage mereka –untuk mengajak yugyeom pulang-, mereka melihat maknae mereka telah tertidur pulas.

"hyung.. bagaimana?" Tanya jackson pelan. JB yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Jackson pun menjawab "jangan dibangunkan. Hyung saja yang mengendong gyeomie sampai van. Jackson kamu tolong bawakan barang hyung ya. Dan mark hyung tolong ajak yang lain ke van duluan nanti aku nyusul"

"baiklah. Ayo" ajak mark

"oh iya nanti masuk ke van yang kedua ya JB" tambah mark

"iya mark hyung" sahut JB

Mark dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar ruang backstage mereka, dan JB dengan pelan mengangkat tubuh adiknya bridal style setelah sebelumnya mengusap keringat didahi adiknya itu.

"eghhh" lenguh yugyeom didalam gendongan JB. JB tersenyum melihat yugyeom menyamankan diri dengan mencoba mencari kehangatan di dadanya. Uh betapa JB menyayangi maknae mereka yang entah mengapa selalu menggemaskan bahkan di saat tidur.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, JB menuju van kedua mereka. Didalam Van tersebut telah ada manager dan junior. Junior yang melihat hyungnya datang membuka pintu agar memudahkan JB dan Yugyeom masuk ke van. Setelah JB menaruh tubuh yugyeom, JB pun masuk kedalam van dan duduk disamping manager yang mengemudi sedangkan Junior di kursi belakang, Junior memangku kepala yugyeom sambil terus mengusap helai lembut yugyeom agar adiknya merasa nyaman.

-o0o-

Jalanan yang cukup sepi, membuat perjalanan ke dorm lancar dan cukup cepat. Kini Junior dan JB juga yugyeom yang berada dipunggung JB sudah berada didalam gedung apartement mereka. Setelah menaiki lift kelantai tiga mereka pun sampai didepan dorm mereka. Junior menekan bel, tak lama kemudian member dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam –Jackson- menyambut penglihatan mereka. Mereka pun masuk dan tak lupa junior menutup pintu dorm. JB melihat para membernya yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"kenapa kalian tidak tidur?" Tanya JB

"Kami menunggu kalian dulu, cepat sana baringkan yugyeom dikamar. Kasihan dia pasti kurang nyaman tidur di posisi itu" sahut mark

"baiklah. Bambam ayo tidur temani adikmu ini, dan jinyoungie, youngjae bisa kalian bantu hyung menggantikan pakaian gyeomie. Dia pasti gerah tidur dengan pakaian ini" ucap JB sambil berjalan ke BamGyeom room.

"iya hyung" ucap bambam

"siap hyung" ucap youngjae bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala dari junior.

-o0o-

Setelah menunggu hampir 15 menit dan tak mendapati adik-adiknya keluar dari kamar maknae line mereka, Mark pun mengajak Jackson melihat apa yang terjadi. Mungkin mereka butuh bantuan?

Mark melihat junior sedang membenahi selimut maknae nya itu, dan yugyeom juga telah berganti pakaian tidur dan kini terlelap nyaman dengan boneka freshman nya yang berada dipelukannya. Dan mark juga melihat bambam yang masih berbaring dikasurnya tanpa memejamkan matanya malah mengamati hyungnya yang sedang sibuk mengurus maknae.

"mengapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya mark pelan.

"gyeomie banyak gerak hyung dan kami takut kalau ia terbangun" jelas youngjae pelan takut membangunkan maknae mereka.

"dan kenapa kau belum tidur bam?" jackson

"aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kondisi ramai begini hyung"

"ah benar juga.. sepertinya kita harus kembali kekamar masing-masing hyung " ucap youngjae dan diangguki oleh semua –kecuali yugyeom dan bambam-

"eughhh" yugyeom membalikan badannya yang semula menghadap ke bambam menjadi menghadap dinding sambil mengerang merasa terganggu dengan suara disekitarnya. Dan junior refleks memberikan tepukan tepukan lembut dan elusan di punggung maknaenya, agar tidur kembali. Mereka –kecuali bambam- saling menatap dan mengangguk.. pemikiran mereka sama. Mereka harus cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum mereka membuat yugyeom terbangun oleh suara mereka. Namun sebelum itu, Mark berjalan mendekati kasur yugyeom. Mark menundukan wajahnya mendekati kepala yugyeom dan mencium sisi kanan kening yugyeom "selamat tidur.. kami menyayangimu" bisik mark setelah itu mengelus surai yugyeom. Dan Jaebum, jinyoung –junior-, jackson , youngjae dan tak lupa bambam mengikuti apa yang dilakukan hyung tertua dalam grup mereka.

"selamat tidur adik kecilku" Jaebum

"tidur nyenyak gyeomie" Jinyoung

"selamat tidur adik manis" Jackson

"gyeomie semoga mimpi indah" Youngjae

"sleep well my friend…my little brother" Bambam

Mereka tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar maknae line –kecuali bambam yang langsung tidur di ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang yugyeom- untuk kembali kekamar masing-masing tanpa mengetahui yugyeom tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "yugyeom juga sayang kalian, selamat tidur my brothers" lirih yugyeom sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka yang ada didekapannya.

FIN

AHH Akhirnya selesai, walau endingnya harus berakhir absurd.. tp kayaknya FF ini absurd dari awal ya? Maafkan saya.. saya baru belajar bikin karena kurangnya FF GOT7 dan kurangnya FF mereka yang bergenre brothership jadi saya memutuskan untuk coba buat. Dan ta~da~ hanya begini hasilnya. Terima kasih untuk yang baca tp kayaknya pada gak ada yang baca T.T tp bila ada yang baca tolong review nya ya~ mohon dikritik juga kalo ada kesalahan dll. Terima kasih ^^

p.s :

terinspirasi dari tingkah lucu, ngegemesin dan hyper active yugyeom di [fancam] 151227 SBS 가요대전 GOT7 유겸(YuGyeom) Free Dance dan [FANCAM] 151227 가요대전 GOT7 엔딩 - (#유겸 focus)

KYUMI NOONA


	2. Tragedy Sayap Ayam

**TRAGEDY SAYAP AYAM**

Keenam namja yang berbeda usia itu menatap satu namja yang dikenal dengan julukan king of fanservice yang tetap setia menundukan kepalanya. Mereka menatap namja yang dikenal dengan nama Bambam itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, Jaebum dengan pandangan tajamnya, Jackson dengan pandangan kesalnya, Jinyoung & Youngjae dengan pandangan lega mereka karena kini masalah mereka dua bulan lalu terpecahkan, Mark dengan pandangan biasanya, dia adalah hyung tertua jadi ia harus tetap dalam kondisi yang netral dan hanya mengawasi adik-adiknya agar tidak terjadi permasalahan yang panjang dan terakhir Yugyeom menatap Bambam dengan pandangan kasihan melihat teman sekaligus hyungnya yang setelah mengakui kesalahannya tadi langsung disidang di ruang tamu dorm mereka. (mereka duduk bentuk lingkaran dengan posisi seperti di Real GOT7 season 1 Episode 3 Image Game)

"jadi kau yang memakan sayap ayam itu?" desis Jackson. Bambam mendongak dan hampir mengeluarkan suaranya jika tidak mendengar jaebum hyungnya bertanya padanya.

"kenapa kau baru mengakui itu sekarang? setelah dua bulan kau membuat hyung menjadi tersangka?" Jaebum menahan emosinya. Ia hampir saja rasanya ingin menjewer adiknya itu jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh tangan Jinyoung dan Youngjae yang seakan tau apa yang akan dilakukannya pada adiknya yang nakal itu.

Bambam yang melihat Jaebum menatapnya tajam setelah bertanya padanya tadi pun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Sungguh lidahnya sangat keluh untuk berbicara saat ini, asal kalian tau Jaebum hyungnya itu sungguh sangat amat menakutkan ketika ia marah seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya Bambam sudah ingin mengakui kesalahannya waktu itu, tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena takut terlebih saat ia melihat Jackson yang akan bertengkar dengan Jaebum karena Jackson menuduh Jaebum yang memakan sayap ayam itu. Dan baru hari ini bambam mengakuinya itupun karena keyakinan dari Yugyeom. Hidup dengan kebohongan itu sungguh tidak mengenakan dan bambam sadar akan itu. Bambam menatap teman satu line sekaligus adiknya –yugyeom- dengan pandangan memelas untuk meminta bantuan karena sedari tadi ia masih ditatap tajam oleh kedua hyungnya –Jaebum dan Jackson-.

"hyung" yugyeom membuka suara, ia mencoba untuk membantu Hyung sekaligus temannya itu.

"hyung tidak menyuruhmu berbicara Gyeomie" Jaebum menjawab tanpa menatap yugyeom, Jaebum masih menatap tajam adiknya –Bambam- yang nakal itu.

"ta-tapi hyung" cicit yugyeom lagi.

"DIAM ATAU MASUK KE KAMARMU KIM YUGYEOM!" bentak jaebum dan kali ini jaebum menatap maknae itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia sungguh tak suka melihat adiknya tidak menuruti ucapannya. Yugyeom yang ditatap pun langsung menundukan kepalanya "maaf hyung" lirih yugyeom.

"sudahlah,mengapa kau jadi membentak Yugyeom, JB" mark membuka suaranya.

"dan bambam, apa kau tau kesalahanmu sangat fatal?" lanjut mark

"maafkan aku, tapi aku kan hanya memakan 2 potong sayap ayam –bagian jackson-, mark hyung."jawab bambam "Dan aku akan menggantinya jackson hyung" lanjutnya

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya bam? Dan Hyung tidak mempermasalahkan kau makan sayap ayam bagian hyung ataupun kau ganti atau tidak sayap ayam itu. Yang hyung permasalahkan ialah kejujuran. Mengapa kau tidak jujur waktu itu? hyung hanya ingin kejujuran karena hanya ada kita bertujuh waktu itu, jadi siapa lagi yang makan kalau bukan salah satu dari kita!?"

"maafkan aku hyung, a-aku sangat ingin meminta maaf dan mengaku waktu itu tapi aku takut hyung. Hyung terlihat sangat marah? Aku jadi tidak berani untuk mengakui kesalahanku. Aku takut hyung akan memarahiku dan memukulku" sesal bambam. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena tidak mengaku dari awal.

"Hyung takkan sampai memukulmu hanya karena sayap ayam bam, hyung marah karena hyung kesal tidak ada yang mengaku waktu itu. hyung hanya tak suka kebohongan"

"maafkan aku Jackson Hyung dan Jaebumie hyung maafkan aku juga, aku telah membuat hyung dituduh Jackson hyung. Maafkan aku membuat hyung jadi kambing hitam atas kesalahanku. Maafkan aku hyung" Bambam menatap Jaebum dengan matanya yang mulai memerah. bambam sangat menyesal. Dan Jaebum tentu tidak tega dengan adiknya itu. Jaebum mendekati bambam dan memeluknya.

"huft…sudahlah..hyung memafkanmu. Tapi ingat jangan kau ulangi ini lagi bam?"

"iya hyung, bambam janji" Bambam mengangguk.

"dan ingat jangan berbohong lagi bam" tambah jackson

"ne hyung" ucap bambam dibalas dengan tangan Jackson yang mengacak rambutnya sayang.

"dan kau juga harus ingat Jackson, jangan sembarangan lagi menuduh orang. Terlebih yang kau tuduh Hyungmu" sindir Jaebum keadiknya yang hanya berbeda dua bulan dengannya itu.

Jackson nyengir, dia merasa malu dan bersalah karena sempat menuduh Jaebum Hyungnya. "hehe maafkan aku hyung, abis nya makanan favorite hyung kan ayam, jadi yah saat itu yang terlintas diotakku cuma hyung" kali ini Jaebum mendekati Jackson dan menjitak kepalanya.

"awhh" ringis jackson sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"hahaha" tawa mereka semua kecuali Jackson dan Jaebum yang kini sibuk bergulat -_-.

Jinyoung dan Youngjae mendekat kearah bambam. "hah.. hyung bangga padamu, kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu walau sangat telat bam" ucap Youngjae. Bambam tersenyum.

"akhirnya masalah ini terpecahkan juga, hyung tidak menyangka kau yang memakannya. Tapi hyung juga bangga padamu" tambah Jinyoung.

"itu semua karena yugyeom, hyung. Yugyeom bantu bambam menyakinkan diri untuk mengakui kesalahan ini" ucap bambam tersenyum kearah yugyeom. Ia sangat senang memiliki adik sekaligus teman yang mensupportnya seperti yugyeom.

"BAMBAM" teriak yugyeom dan memeluk bambam yang ada disampingnya. Semua melihat maknae line sambil tersenyum. Uh maknae-maknae mereka memang sangat dekat dan menggemaskan ketika bersama.

Mark mengeser posisinya untuk lebih mendekat kearah adik-adiknya. Ia mengelus rambut bambam dan juga yugyeom.

"gyeom dungs sudah besar" ucap mark yang dibalas dengan rengutan yugyeom.

"yugyeom memang sudah besar baggu hyung" yugyeom mengulurkan lidahnya dan membuat hyung-hyungnya tertawa.

"Mark hyung bangga dengan yugyeom yang bisa menyakinkan bambam untuk mengakui kesalahannya, dan hyung juga bangga dengan bambam yang sudah mau mengakui kesalahanmu, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Kita adalah saudara jadi jangan ada kebohongan seperti itu lagi. Itu hanyalah masalah kecil namun sangat fatal jika dihiasi dengan kebohongan. Kejujuran harus di utamakan dan ini adalah pelajaran, bukan hanya untuk bambam tapi untuk kita semua." Mark menggeluarkan kata bijaknya didepan adik-adiknya.

"siap mark hyung" balas yang lainnya. Dengan gesture hormat dan membuat Mark tersenyum.

"oh iya gyeomie maafkan hyung tadi membentakmu ya. Hyung tidak suka jika kamu tidak menurut. Hyung tau kamu mau bantu bambam tapi bukan dengan tidak menuruti perkataan hyung" Jaebum mengelus rambut yugyeom

"ne hyung.. yugyeom janji tidak akan membangkang lagi" yugyeom tersenyum lebar dengan kedua jari kanannya membentuk tanda peace. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"jadi sekaarang kita ngapain?" sahut youngjae

"sekarang….kita….." ucap jackson yang dengan sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Membuat semuanya bingung. Jackson nyengir dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "berpelukaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn" Jackson menerjang mereka semua dan akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan. Kini mereka saling merangkul. Seakan hafal akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Jaebum memulainya "Hana Dul Set".

"G.O.T.7 JJAI" Teriak mereka. Dan mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Sungguh indahnya~

FIN

Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Oh iya ada yang tau cerita ini terinspirasi dari mana? Hehe cerita ini terinspirasi dari fakta mereka, yaitu Jackson yang menuduh Jaebum memakan sayap ayamnya padahal nggak, dan 2 bulan setelah itu bambam mengakui bahwa ia yang makan bukan Jaebum. Bambam baru mengakui setelah dua bulan karena ia takut kata yugyeom. Dan itupun kalo nggak salah bambam mengakui kesalahannya didalam mobil saat perjalanan fanmeeting (?) dan disini saya ubah jadi di dorm dengan layaknya sidang-sidangan :D

Balasan review chapter kemarin

Shinhy

Terima kasih reviewnya^^ ia emang jarang baanget, itulah mengapa saya bikin sendiri abis bisa lumutan kalo nunggu ada yang buat jadi mending bikin sendiri hehe :D dan ini udah buat lagi, terima kasih ucapan semangatnya dan jangan lupa baca dan review juga di chapter ini yaaa~ :D

Mark's wife

Terima kasih reviewnya^^ ini udah bambam? :D tapi maaf kalo tidak memuaskan. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang bambam tentang alasan status nya di twitter tanggal 11 tapi blm selesai dibikin hehe. Dan jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan reviewnya juga di chapter ini ya~

Nilam596

Terima kasih reviewnya^^ ini udah update lagi. Jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan review lagi ya~

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah fav dan follow saya^^

Akhir kata, siapapun~ mohon reviewnya di chapter ini. Boleh kritik, saran ataupun mau ngasih ide? Langsung isi kotak review saja~~~

KYUMI NOONA


End file.
